


Table

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Dori distracts Bombur from his duties.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Bombur’s wide stomach presses up against the table, making it difficult to breathe. When he does draw a breath in, it’s short lived and sends a relieved rush of oxygen to his head. Behind him Dori shifts, clucking his tongue. 

“Breathe,” Dori murmurs. “And I mean a real one.” 

His tone is one part impatience, one part worried. In another situation Bombur might laugh, but now with Dori clutching more than two handfuls of his butt, he is only dizzy. He huffs and nearly sways at the rush of oxygen. 

It is a welcome rush, nearly as welcome as Dori’s kneading hands. He weaves talking in with the kneading, voice smooth and buttery. It is the same voice he’s heard him use to placate Thorin. 

“I really should be,” Bombur swallows thickly. “I should be performing my duties.” 

Dori laughs and dives between his cheeks again. His braids are askew and his mustache a delicious bristle against Bombur’s bare thighs. 

“I have a pie in the oven.” Bombur tries and Dori kisses his calf. 

There is sweat trickling down his back and whether from the heat or from Dori, Bombur’s unsure. Still he sighs, albeit reluctantly. 

“Five minutes more.”


End file.
